In mind's shadows
by Elrandir
Summary: Mind Read, a terrifying power. It brings only pain, and loneliness to Jupiter's adepts who use it. One shot focused on Sheba's and Ivan's stories, and future.


_First Fanfiction ever, and it's a short one-shot on Ivan and Sheba._

_If you have any advice, I will take it, please read and review._

_**In mind's shadows.**__._

As long as I remember, I was alone. In the dark.

I was the one who can read the future, and the mind of men. I was…a child among mankind, I was watching, all the time, eavesdropping, always. Well, exclusion is a common thing, many others children were like me, but even knowing that…the pain never dissapear.

When you're seeing others children speaking, laughing, jocking at each others, when they are playing this sport with their friends, (I believe they were calling that football or an other strange name) they fall, run and run in order to follow a little ball and send it between two trees…you just think… « Who on Weyard could have imagined this?» and, that the most funny, you hope all the day, during weeks and weeks, months and months, that they will ask you to join the game.

But they don't. And you keep sitting, and watching. They call this indifference, I call this torture, a pure and terribly suffering, torture. I was a mind reader, an odd and frightening person. During 10 years, it was like that, indifference, and loneliness.

Then, I didn't and still don't know why, they changed.

They didn't ignore me anymore, they just…hit me. For no reasons and I never looking for, they struck me, when our eyes were meeting, whatever my attitude to them, they continued. I had just notice they couldn't bare me smiling or laughing, so I did it, all the time. You can't call this revenge, but they were pissed off whereas they were the ones who struck me, and that was my victory.

Maybe you will think I'm insane but…I'm glad they stopped to ignore me. They struck me, however, hitting me, it was seeing me. And seeing me, it was…the only wish I wanted granted for severals years.

By common sense, the shadow is a bad thing. It symbolized Evil, a black and unknown thing, Lies, and Fear.

Perhaps.

I see it like a refuge, a place where I can forget this world and despair, a place where I can hide myself, my place.

You're septic, but you will understand soon. I have no memories from my biogical parents, I had just…falled from the sky. So they called me Sheba, the Child of Gods. And since my childhood, I can read through mind of people, and I can see the future too. For me, it was normal, I mean, I did it all the time, it was more pratical, but for others people and expectually children, it is weird. So they saw you as a « Child of Gods », and at the same time as the « weirdest girl in the world », so they give me that name (imagination is not really the strongest part of them) « Child of Dogs ».

I will not describe my whole life, that would be really, really annoying for you, so I will do a short summary. I don't know my birthplace, nor my parents. When I fell from the sky, a Lalivero's family adopted me, they treated me well, and so the other people did. But I had always the feeling, that something was wrong with me, I didn't have friends, and I had always see in their eyes, and through their mind, pride and fear, they admire me…but far away. Mind reading is a power, I think, which leads to loneliness. Knowing what people think, what they fear about, what they hate, what they love, and in all case, knowing Truth. That's why, I love shadows, and the night, and perhaps, lie too. Because when I'm alone, I am not « The Child of Gods » or another nickname, I am no Mind Reader, I am just…me.

« Fate » is a odd thing, I never saw the slightest proof of his existence, and I didn't even belive in, I believe in nothing, in fact. Just in one sentence « If Evil lives in this world, we must look in the heart of men. ». And you know? I can look inside. And I have looked in, many times. « Evil » like we call it, is in mankind, some sort of cast spelling upon us. But this « Evil » sleeping in all the hearts, could be for another man, some sort of « Good ».

So, Fate. It was…severals months ago, I met two young men, in an important journey in order to save the world, I read through their minds, and join them. We travels all Weyard with a young adept, Mia, and I met someone else in a room. Her name is Sheba. And…I understood when we first met, that she was just like me. Her gaze, her sad smile, she was alone. That was undeniable, she looked like me times ago. She is a beautiful Jupiter adept, we are about the same age, both with the same blond hair, the exact shade. We began to journey together in Contigo, and we had this sort of special bond between us, loneliness, a disease really hard to cure, so we were always understanding.

« Ivan, what do you think about…us?. »

« Uh…euh…wh…what'you mean? »

« What I mean? Are you sure you're okay? If you don't understand a simple question. »

« Well…I…I think were still young and… »

« So you think that too, after all, except Piers, we are all between 14. and 19. »

« … … So the « us » was…the group right? »

« Obviously…Ivan you're sick? »

Well…bad exemple. Anyway, our status of « Mind Reader » was very important during the journey, and we discovered, that even if it brings help and safety, it could bring anger too.

« Mind Raiders ». Who was the one to call us that way? Oh right, Jenna. A joke who become quickly more than it should be. This power is a trap, who recall us pain we had forgotten. And listening these words from Jenna's mouth was…just pain.

Ivan said me that Isaac was in love with Jenna since his childhood, and so was Jenna. And when she noticed that we were knowing, she became mad, but really, really mad. As if she had lost her most cheerful treasure, as if we stole it. Her reaction was… well she struck me, Mars adepts are known for their suddent reactions, but then… she left me just saying these words « You're no Mind Reader, you 're a Raider! An horrible Mind Raider who spies and steals and destroys. » I had no choice but to agree, we're raiders, we penetrate minds of people, we see beyond any edge or boundary. Even if we thought make good, finally, we are the bad people.

What an horrible power, it allows you just to cry, and do other crying.

The most ironical, is that we can't seal this power. We have to read through mind of people, and I have noticed, that the more we have power, the less we can control it. After Alchemys was released, we had no choice but read endlessly through mind of people. It is just…pain.

So, after our journey was over, we left those we knew. Simple, useful.

Sheba left my side too, no exceptions, after all I'm almost a threat for her, and she for me. I have simply lost the only one I loved, and still love, after losing my first friends.

« Mind Read » This is a power who brings ruins to his possessor.

A normal life is an impossible thing for us, we're just… alone. The only other way, which leads to freedom, is called « death ».That the path Hama take, before we can found her, she lost her mind and die. She was my sister, I have no bonds left in this world now, except Sheba, who is now far, far away…

Sometimes while sleeping I have dreams, « nightmare » would be the right word, and I wonder « Finally, what were we fighting for? » the world is safe, but those, like me, who are Mind Reader, are still suffering. Well, I think this is a sort of sacrifice, that we never wished.

That's it, we save the world, and the world kill us.

Explain me, Fate, Gods, World, why did you decide, to destroy us?

_Always liked this sort of story. It's called Angst or Tragedy, I never be able to figured it out. Weel, in french we have 15 words to describe one thing so I guess that english is an easier language on that point. Oh, and if you're enough brave to, correct some of my errors, I don't like to do the same mistake twice._


End file.
